Forbidden Friction
by melodiousnocturnIX
Summary: Kyo finds himself falling in love with Yuki after a very explicit dream. He doesn't know why he had it but now the situations are starting to get awkward whenever the rat is near. It's frustrating the poor cat and he's not sure what to do. YAOI
1. Chapter 1

* * *

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm… IT's M :3

DON'T OWN FRUBA~ if I did I'd prove to my friend Yuki and Kyo COULD be together…

Yes it is I, the unknown Nix… no one knows me because I either never write stories or no one ever reads them… I think it's the second one.  Anyway, it might be hard to follow along, but Hey! It's my writing style I like to write in big blocky chunks and it may be horrific to you but it's a habit I just can't seem to break.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

Narrarating

* * *

_He gracefully clasped his hands over Kyo's length and looked up at him. "Tell me Kyo. Is this what you pictured? Us together? Sweaty bodies colliding creating this forbidden friction?" Yuki inquired._

"_I…AHHHHHHhhhh…" Kyo replied huskily. Pre-cum started to leak through Yuki's fingers as he worked his way up and down the other boy's shaft. "I...I...CAN'T BREATHE….NNNNnnnn…YuYUki!" _

_Yuki was beyond hard by just hearing the screams and pants of his lover. He slid up his body, now face to face with Kyo looking into his hazy eyes. Kyo arched his back with a loud moan filling the room.  
"How's this?" Yuki whispered hot breath dancing along the cat's flushed face. "I…I… mmmnnn… it's…." Kyo started to readjust himself on the bed, backing up almost hitting his head against the headboard, but he didn't have enough strength and plunged back down into the sheets bringing his companion down with him. Kyo strained his neck to look at Yuki. "It's your turn." The cat demanded. Yuki cherished the stare of dominance the orange haired boy gave him. "Turn around." He commanded the silver haired teen. Yuki did as instructed and got on all fours. _

_Kyo sat up and kneeled in back of him inserting a long coarse phalange into the young man's opening. Yuki's spine shivered in pleasure straightening out making Kyo's finger go in deeper. He pulled it in and out adding one more hearing Yuki groan in delight. By this time he had three digits pumping in and out of the rat going faster until he heard a scream. "I'm I'm going to…"_

"_Not yet damn rat. We haven't even started." Kyo removed his three fingers from the boy and put his hand on Yuki's hips. The rat believed the cat couldn't torture him anymore until Kyo rested his manhood on the edge of Yuki's opening. He entered slowly hearing Yuki sigh in satisfaction. Kyo was setting the rhythm to a steady pace, leisurely to make Yuki want more. "Tell me. Say it." Kyo insisted "Tell me what you want."_

"_I…I… want… you. Kyo go faster…please." Yuki was to the point of whining. It was excruciating to have Kyo drive into him this slow. The noises Yuki made were forcing Kyo to the point of insanity when he had worked his way up into an intense speed. A momentum so powerful he ca _

* * *

Eyes opening, Kyo Sohma was very disappointed. Disappointed that the dream did not continue, but also that he had the dream in the first place. He sat up to find his bed soaked with a sticky substance making the sheets glue together. He was damp, sweaty, and too erect to even bear.

"Forbidden friction." Kyo whispered to himself recalling the intimate moment his sub-conscience created for him. He swung his legs over the bed, his feet now on the floor. "Damn rat. Why did… What was he even doing in my dream in the first place?" The annoyed cat had no idea what to do. He wanted to take a shower and rid the bodily fluids he had produced and bad thoughts he had conjured up during the night but it was morning and everyone would be up and walking around to get ready for school…

"SCHOOL!" '_Shit I didn't even think about that' _

"KYO! YUKI AND I ARE GOING TO SCHOOL NOW SINCE IT'S REALLY PAST THE TIME WE SHOULD'VE LEFT! WE WILL BE WAITING FOR YOU WHEN WE GET TO CLASS!" Tohru called from the front door.

Really, Kyo's train of thought had stopped when Tohru had mentioned the main object of Kyo's dreams. He realized his face was burning from a blush and swallowed the embarrassment down.

"Oh man. I can't even imagine how much school will be like hell today. I don't think I'll even be able to look at him till' tomorrow…" the orange haired boy groaned in worry. Now positive they were gone, Kyo grabbed his uniform and ran off to take a shower.

* * *

As Kyo walked down the sidewalk all he could do was wonder about his dream.

'_Okay. Whatever, I don't even like Yuki like that. He's a stupid rat that happened to….Dammit! This isn't right! Why would I even in the first place?!? It's ok! It's normal to have this type of thing I'm a teenager… teenagers go through this stuff. It only happened one time so if I don't'_ "Watch where you're going!" _'Shit' _he thought. _'Just who I needed.'_

"Damn Yankee, I don't have time for this." Kyo told the girl. "Why Orangie? Don't think you could handle a fight today?!" Uo challenged. "I…I just…" Kyo's eyes wandered off as he saw Yuki elegantly take his seat.

"Strange." Hana said, snapping Kyo out of the trance he befell. "Very strange waves." Kyo's face heated up. "What the fuck kinda' waves are you talking about?!" the boy said with an attitude, distracting himself from the prince and Hana from the fact she noticed his glimpses at him. Hanajima eyed him taking note of the coloring of his face when he would look at the other Sohma in front of him. "Very strange waves indeed." Miss Saki stated smirking as class ended.

* * *

Kyo was sauntering through the hallway when he passed by Tohru and her friends. He looked at her and quietly looked down avoiding her gaze. Lately Kyo had come to terms with his feelings for Tohru. The boy and girl liked each other and it was obvious so they knew it was mutual, but right now the cat felt nothing but guilt and it confused him. He knew his attraction had been there before but it was diminishing. Kyo was no longer in love with the girl. _'What will she say? I hope I don't hurt her. I can't tell her though. Not yet…' _He turned around feeling ashamed. Looking nearby his heart instantly beat faster. A light blush powdered his face. _'Wait! No!'_

* * *

Ok so I wanted to write more but  
I felt if I didn't stop now…

Well truth be told It was kind of run on. I also lost my place and didn't know how to continue into my latest idea. Next time I'll try harder.

~NiX

P.S. My first 'M' So sorry, just sorry…


	2. OK I feel like super mean

OK I feel like super mean for not updating and figured if I'm this slow everyone will either hate me or think I'm giving up on the story. I am doing neither. Seeing how I am one of the busier people in the world I have only finished about two pages. I wonder if I should put up the stuff I have or wait. I think I should wait because it would be super disappointing to see uncompleted work… well in my opinion…

Anyway to keep you guys all satisfied I'll post this little bit. (Basically the answer to the cliffhanger)

* * *

'_No way. This can't be happening. I do not, DO NOT like Yuki' _Kyo thought as he noticed the warmth his body was getting. He hurriedly backed up, mortified by the fact when they crashed the two boys stayed pressed up against each other. His lower body was starting to tense. _'I can't deal with this. Not now. I gotta' get out of here! Anywhere!' _

"What's your problem?!" Yuki criticized. _'My Problem?! MY problem?!?' _"IT'S Y… Uhh…" Kyo's eyes glazed over when he saw Yuki's purple irises. _'How is that even possible? They're just so breathtaking. I've never noticed that before…' _Kyo's erection was intensifying and he was getting way too heated, especially for a rival. He pivoted and ran out of the school away from this feeling. As far away from his life and emotions, from the people he knew, the people he cared about, and the one he dearly despised.

* * *

Okay so that's from chapter two and I seriously am hoping I finish ch.2 soon…

Sorry It's taking so long : (

~Nix


	3. Chapter 2

Yay! It makes me so happy when I get a review!!! It was kind of ridiculous… I opened up my notifications and saw what the amazing people sent me and I got this huge ginormous grin that looked really pathetic. I was on the phone with hazy when I opened them and apparently I made a really happy gasp/squeal thing cause' she was all like "what..?" I obviously didn't want to look like the dork I always am so I said "nothing" in monotone like it never happened. But I know it happened… I lived it… I breathed it… I treasured those reviews!!! It made my day!!! 333

In any case: NOT owning FRUBA…

Although… one day…possibly…maybe… Nope. Damn. : (

* * *

'_No way. This can't be happening. I do not, DO NOT like Yuki' _Kyo thought as he noticed the warmth his body was getting. He hurriedly backed up, mortified by the fact when they crashed the two boys stayed pressed up against each other. His lower body was starting to tense. _'I can't deal with this. Not now. I gotta' get out of here! Anywhere!' _

"What's your problem?!" Yuki criticized. _'My Problem?! MY problem?!?' _"IT'S Y… Uhh…" Kyo's eyes glazed over when he saw Yuki's purple irises. _'How is that even possible? They're just so breathtaking. I've never noticed that before…' _Kyo's erection was intensifying and he was getting way too heated, especially for a rival. He pivoted and ran out of the school away from this feeling. As far away from his life and emotions, from the people he knew, the people he cared about, and the one he dearly despised.

* * *

Kyo was eventually off of the roof and went upstairs into his room to do some homework.

'_Homework. That's all I'm concentrating on… homework…' _Kyo was keeping himself from drifting towards _other things_. He began slipping back to the memories on what happened earlier. "THIS ISN'T WORKING!" Kyo started ripping up his paper.

"What are you doing?" Tohru asked. "NOTHING!" Kyo shouted as he collected all the scattered pieces laying his arms across his work hiding everything. "What's wrong?" The girl said as she leaned over trying to see what he was hiding. "I told you it's nothing!" Startled he lost his balance; fell off the chair and onto his butt. Now rubbing his currently painful rear-end Tohru ran to help him. "Is there anything I can do? Ummm can I get you an ice-pack or something? Here I'll go find it right now!" The girl ran down the stairs as Kyo buried his face in his hands. _' This is the most horrifying day I have experienced in my life… and that's a lot coming from the guy who's cursed with the year of the cat…' Kyo though bitterly._

"Is he okay?"

Kyo could've sworn he heard someone else's voice from downstairs… If anything it would have been Shigure. He was an annoying fool, but the man knew to be serious when someone was hurt… so he figured it was the older Sohma, but it did sound more like that bothersome rat. Kyo blushed. _'Yuki the bothersome rat.'_Kyo shook his head clear of those thoughts. _'Wait! He said, 'Is_ he okay?'_ Who was hurt?' _It then clicked in his brain. _'Oh yeah… Tohru was getting me an ice-pack for my ass … Hold on, why would he worry about me?' _The kitten's face getting more heated.

Tohru walked in with the cold item noting that Kyo was sitting in the exact same place she left him. He was looking outward with a blank stare. 'Oh no! That must have injured him really bad if he's still like that!' The young girl considered. She was extremely concerned for the boy. "YUKI!!" she shouted.

Kyo was immediately snapped out of his little daydream and looked around hurriedly. "No…No! I'm not… I'm fi" The door crashed open revealing a perfect young man who was a little out of breath.

"What's wrong?" Yuki said, his eyes overflowing with emotion. Kyo just sat and stared. That was all he could do. He began to think. _'someone from the zodiac actually might care for him. Someone who truly _WAIT! _we're talking about Yuki here!YU'_ "And…And now he's just not talking!"

Kyo suddenly realized he was gawking at the man. He flushed and saw he was now face to face with his cousin. He tried to look somewhere else but couldn't break away from the magnetic pull between them."Kyo. Kyo!"

"I'm here!" was the cat's terse reply. Kyo drew out a small breath which tickled Yuki's nose. The delicate teen rubbed the irritant after the soft air finished depleting from the orange-haired adolescent's mouth. Kyo was looking intently at Yuki, his eyes wandered over to the other's visage. Kyo's intentional look to find the rat's countenance soon focused to the boy's lips, but Yuki wasn't looking at Kyo. He was searching, trying to find out what the other was feeling. "What's wrong?" Yuki commanded for an answer more than he questioned for one. He knew there was something different in the cat's attitude he had been acting very different, but Yuki couldn't figure out what had changed.

Kyo deeply exhaled, then he got up, turned his head down and muttered something only Yuki could hear. "It's nothing I guess I haven't been feeling well lately and I just… It doesn't matter." He took a little pause. "Why are you so concerned anyway?" whispered the cursed man who was confused, unbelieving, and dejected. Yuki took into account the words that were just said.

'_Why _do_I care so much? Well I am only human; if anyone were hurt I would want to help them. Then again I'm usually the one who injures Kyo in the first place, but I ran upstairs because of a fall?! Why am I even questioning I did this for _Miss. Honda_.'_Yuki reassured himself but couldn't help think there was another reason for his hastiness.

"I'm worried about you Kyo." Yuki's eyes widened while Kyo turned a light pink.

'_Did I really just say that?!?'_

'_Did he really just say that!?!' _Both boys thought.

All the while Tohru was standing there dumbfounded. Both of the Sohma's were acting very strange. Usually they barely tolerated one another but now the cousins were so close. It was very odd and there was one signal Tohru was getting.

'_Kyo was starting to…_

_starting to become FRIENDS with Yuki?!?' _She thought shocked with happiness as she ran up to Kyo handing him the ice-pack with a grin.

* * *

Hahahaa ok I know WAY too short. Like shorter than the other one... SORRY! :

I gotta' stop doing that but I couldn't help it, It was like soooo perfect to end it there…(at least I upload now...)

Anyway, I was about to have Tohru be all like 'Kyo loves Yuki and not me?!' but All of the sudden my mind changed track and it was like "RANDOMFY this sentence!" Plus it made me think of in the series, as opposed to the manga, which I think is way more amazing due to the fact it doesn't have creepy voice overs (except Shigure 333 his is the best), when Tohru imagine them as 'friends' and they totally go all YAOI on ya' ^-^

~Nix


	4. Chapter 3

~not owning the awesomeness of FRUBA

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while… but it was lent and Easter and stuff and I just felt bad writing smut…

stupid conscience.

: (

Yuki was now in his own room thinking about what he said earlier. The young man had been there for a while wondering why those words came from his mouth.

'_I'm worried about you Kyo.' _It slightly disturbed the rat because deep down he partly knew it to be true.

"I'm not _worried _about Kyo…I didn't mean it. I was thinking the exact opposite of what I said. Then again, recently when I think about the baka neko I just…I get so uneasy, but why?" the rat contemplated out loud.

Yuki then decided to go out to his 'secret base.' If he needed somewhere to think that would be the best place to go.

Kyo eventually got back up and sat on his bed.

'"_I'm worried about you Kyo."'_

'_That's just stupid. Why he would worry about _me_ is beyond anyone.'_ Kyo pouted. _'As much as you would like him to worry about you…' _a small voice in the back of his head mocked. "I did NOT just think that! And that's not true!" After multiple arguments with his mind, Kyo slid the door open from his room, bumping into Tohru on his way down.

"Where are you going?" inquired the girl.

"Roof" was his simple, one word answer. Whenever Kyo had something to think about he went to the highest place he could find. He had no clue how long he'd been doing it or why, it just helped him think, and he had _plenty _to think about right now. Climbing the ladder he began to ask himself a series of questions, most of which he could not respond to due to his excessive amount of pride.

It was dusk and Tohru had noticed both the boys hadn't been in the house. The poor girl was worrying most of the afternoon observing neither of them had come down for dinner yet and it was very late. This is when Tohru saw Shigure coming towards the door. This morning he had said there was something important he had to attend. This was the reasoning for why he was wearing a suit. (Ahhh I don't know why but seeing Shigure wear a suit is so… so… hot.)

"Hello Tohru!" Shigure exclaimed placing his briefcase on the table. "Hello Shigure." He noticed that the girl sounded a little sad. "What's wrong?" Shigure turned his head and looked at her with a frown. "The boys haven't done anything to hurt you, have they?"

"No, but they haven't come back inside since..." The door slid open and both boys came in. "Dinner time." were the words that came out of Kyo's mouth. It was rude and he realized that but it was his explanation for coming back basically saying that he didn't want to talk about why he was gone in the first place.

"What's wrong Kyo? Is it your raging hormones we need to talk about?" Shigure smirked. "Damn Mutt, I don't have those problems." His cheeks were excessively ruddy as he quickly glanced at Yuki. "Then how come I keep hearing your screams and protests at night?" Their guardian grinned. Kyo lunged toward the dog. "What the fuck did I say?! I don't!" Tohru blushed thinking his dreams had been about her. They had been together now after all. "Our poor innocent little flower…" Shigure practically danced around mocking the orange haired teen. Kyo stopped in his tracks. 'This is awful… I should really talk to Tohru about this…' "Tohru we need to talk…" The can never did really have good timing but he wanted to say it before he lost his nerve.

He dragged her upstairs into his room and sat down on his bed. "Hey Toh-" He was interrupted by the bubbly girl. "Yes Kyo!" Tohru's eyes shone with glittering happiness. 'I think he might finally ask!' Her thoughts were a completely opposite mood than his. 'She looks so happy… maybe I shouldn't tell-' "I…loved you." Her face fell into a more curious expression. "Loved?" The past tense had confused her. He nodded. "And now… I… like someone else…" 'Did I really just say that?! That's a complete lie!!!' He looked around wildly. "Wh-who is..? Whoever they are… they're extremely lucky…" Tohru's eyes began to water. 'Shit. What did I do?!' "Umm… Look Tohru… d-don't cry…" He put his hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry! I'm not crying!" She smiled. "Do you want to tell me who it is though?" 'It's the least I can do…' "N-n…I don't want to…"

"Is it Haru?" Yuki crinkled his nose when he heard her say the ox's name. He hadn't even thought about him. "Is it Kyo?" She said with a straight face and then laughed. "I'm kidding…You two are just friends now…"

"Who told you I was friends with that damned rat?!" He blushed. "Oh… just… yesterday…the way you interacted with him…I thought you were getting closer…"

"W-well no… I-I'm not…" He shooed her out of his room.

"M-maybe…" Tohru bumped into a man. "Maybe what?" Shigure looked down at the girl. "Mmm…no…nothing…." She shook her head feeling stupid for thinking the cat could like the rat. "So what did Kyo say?" "He said that he loved someone else…" Tohru's heart panged as she had to repeat the information. "Hmm???" Shigure looked shocked. "Hmmm…" He repeated in a more understanding tone. "Do you know who it could be?" He asked the girl and she shook her head no. "Time for some investigation!" Shigure rubbed his hands together stealthfully.

Wowwwwwwwwwwwwwww… I feel like a TOOOOOTAL Douche.

Total douche.

Just shun me now…

I'm sorry…

I am sorry reviewers…

I am sorry readers…

I am sorry writers for I am a disgrace…

I am sorry family for I am a liar to the internet…

I am sorry friends for I shall not see you because I will be diligently mending my relationship with the people of fanfiction.

FORGIVE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!~~~~ TT


End file.
